tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13
Welcome, ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 06:47, August 24, 2011 Re: My Name's Duke! LOL! I am doing great thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay than which one are you!? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Picture I will stop deleting it when you stop uploading it. Read our rules and follow them please. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Have you seen Cars 2? Ummm, yes I have. And it was good. Why? LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 22:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am! Thank you! Are you Enterprisingengine93? If so I love your videos! SkarloeyRailway01 ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope I see. Well I am very glad to hear you like my videos! :D SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 00:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! I no I haven't. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 01:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Make one! It's really easy and safe. :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 01:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Missing Badges! I'm making changes to them right now. Everything will be back as it was before soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deceased Charactors There is no need for such a category. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because we don't need it for one thing. For another, there aren't enough articles to go under the category. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I think my rarest item is a red noesed James in perfect condition! Also yes I am StuartandFalcon. :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 12:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trainz Very cool! I do too! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 00:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Very cool indeed! :) Hey you should join the Wikia's forum! http://tttewikiofficial.forumotion.net/ SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 01:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trainz Blog Why not ask SodorProductions if you can add them to his site? I'm sure he'd love to have them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Unless I can see what he supposedly has planned for my site, I'm afraid the answer is no. It was quite random to ask me seeing as I don't even know you. As for admin ship, that's a definite no. Not just anyone can be an admin on my site. Again, I don't know you and haven't seen your work in Trainz. I find it quite rude of you to have even asked for adminship. SodorProductions 23:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I would appreciate seeing some pics, so I can deem whether the routes can be put on the site or not. If not, why not make your own Jimdo site to put your works on? SodorProductions 23:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jimdo That's alright, and sure, why not? I did manage to see your screenshot before it was removed. Not a bad start to DOTD's Wellsworth. Keep me updated on the progress. They say that practice makes perfect, so I think you should keep practicing with making these layouts, you'll get the hang of it. Regarding the SI3D activation key, check the email address you used to sign up for the forums, it will be in there. Can't give you mine as every key is different. SodorProductions 01:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If you don't have an email, how did you even become a member of this wiki? SodorProductions 01:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: You'll need one to join any other sites. Also, to be a member of SI3D, you have to be 13 or older. Proboard's rules. Joining underage and/or lying about your age then admitting it will get you banned. SodorProductions 01:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Alright, just making sure, we've had trouble with users like that one the forums before and I wasn't quite sure if you were over 13. My mistake. SodorProductions 02:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I do know a lot more about it, having been a part of the community as early as the Mstnoodle era in 2005. But I personally do not think a Thomas in Trainz wikia is really all that necessary. It's like making separate wikis for Thomas merch, which I've seen before. SodorProductions 02:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: September 11. Re: September 11 ...you really have no idea? It was a huge shock to America and the world. We were attacked by terrorists. They hijacked planes and plowed them straight into the Twin Towers in NYC. Tons of people died that day, and today is the 10th anniversary of that attack. The attack was planned for that day because of our emergency number being 911. Just for future reference, it'd be better if you left these different subjected messages in new separate sections by usin the headline space to the right, instead of cramming them into an unrelated section of the talk page.SodorProductions 11:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Osama was the brains behind the whole ordeal. SodorProductions 00:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pics Read our rules to find out. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Trainz images are only rarely allowed here. For example, when something has never been seen properly in the series. Like the image of Bert above. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't you email them to Jim? That could work. Just get his email adress. Or use an instant messaging program like Skype, MSN, etc? CalleyFan 20:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You obviously don't know how a Wikia works. When you upload an image on one page, it's put into the whole Wikia system and can be used on any other page of the Wikia. So you think you're only uploading the image to one page but you're really uploading it to the entire site. And who mentioned blogs? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I knew what you meant about the blogs then. I was just kindly telling you an alternative that would probably work out better for you in the end. What I didn't understand was you brining up the blog now. It had nothing to do with what we were talking about. And you obviously don't know how a Wikia works or you wouldn't say that you'd "only" upload the images to SP's talk page. Because that's not how it works. The images go all over the Wikia no matter what page you upload them on. Now cool your jets before you say something you'll regret. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No. And the strike is for your language on SP's talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK. We all make mistakes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I guess so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas in Trainz wikia Now that I've had some time to think about it, it's not such a bad idea. Thomas in Trainz has been through a lot of changes, and this wikia could teach people about it. Now, I know quite a bit about Thomas in Trainz, however, I know others who possibly know even more than me. Perhaps, if this idea gets off the ground, the SI3D staff could even help out. I'll see what the SI3D Staff thinks before we get anything done. SodorProductions 20:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trainz Wikia I sent TEngine a PM, he really doesn't think its a good idea. I was hoping you'd be patient and wait for an answer before going off and creating it. SodorProductions 10:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Youtube Nope, my parents wouldn't allow me but I am still trying! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Wiki No I'm not. I'm to busy to be devoted to another Wikia now though. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 00:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD Wellsworth/Season 13 Edward's Branchline Well, so far it looks very good. Is this your first route or have you made them before? SodorProductions 22:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Do not remove talk page content. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Your talk page is not filled up, it is in the rules, and everything must stay on the talk pages (except spam, vandalism, etc) so that people can read the messages others have left for you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Block? It means a user can't edit the Wikia until the block expires. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC)